


Russian Roulette

by arcticotters



Series: Russian Roulette [1]
Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Angry Gays, Cussing, F/F, F/M, Fighting, M/M, OC, Original Story - Freeform, Russian Roulette, Straights, gays, language warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticotters/pseuds/arcticotters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Russian and the Brit didn't always love each other, once upon a time, they didn't even know each other existed. After one small move, Alekander is torn from the void of his past into the present while Samuel is hung up on lies, cheating and question that yet have answers. Here is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Russian Boy

Alek Pov:

"Alekander Aleki..."

"Mom," I groan, bringing out the 'o', as I step off the last stair.

“ You should come the first time Alexander," she states with raised eyebrow.

"That takes to much effort," I say as I take an apple out of the fridge. I wash the apple and walk over to my mom. "What are we doing today?"

“Well, you should head to school then later do your chores so the house is clean."

I groan as I grab my bag and run out of the house. I run to school and take a seat in the back. I don't care bout what the teacher has to say, I'm only interested in English and Art.. Maths and Science are too complicated and boring though I have an A.

"Alek, man I haven't seen you all weekend. Where ya been?" Josh, one of the few people I communicate with.

"I've been doing my homework and not leaving my bed, like I always do."

"Do you even do anything else?"

"Is that even a question?" I ask as the teacher walks in, her narrow eyebrows arching as she notices Josh whispering to me. She turns around and writes on the board in big letters as to exaggerate her point. I wonder if she even notices half the class on their phones.

"Alek, are you even paying attention?" She snaps.

"No, I already did the paper."

"Please stay with the class." She turns around and continues explaining a lesson I received in 5th grade. Why is she so angry, she's only 27-30 years old if I'm honest. I see grey hairs show up along her tight bun. The class is stressing her out, obviously, which I think she should lessen up on her lessons and maybe we wouldn't stress her out as bad.

The bell rings causing me to snap out of my thinking. I get up and walk out of the class. "Whats your next class?" Josh asked.

"Music."

"Don't you play guitar?"

"Yeah."

"Okay I'm heading to maths," Josh says and he moves through the horde of students. I still am curious how half these people get to class. Half of these people stop walking for no reason while the other half gets angry and wants to sprint to class. These people make no sense.

The rest of the classes went by quickly to lunch. I walk into the lunch room, smelling the freshly brewed tea, porridge and Borsch. I notice most of the people had just sat down so we are still on the first meal. I ignore my growling stomach, and head towards the table Josh and I usually sit at. Josh is there first, with his Borsch. I notice another bowl of Borsch on the table.

"Did you really just buy me Borsch?"

"Yes." Josh said, a smile on his lips. I smile back and sit down, my black book bag resting at my feet. I take the first spoonful of Borsch and quietly groan. Lunch at this school is astounding. The food is always warm, and cooked right here. I believe they get most of their ingredients from the garden in the back of the school. I watch everyone around me get up to go get the porridge and tea, the tea for after they finish the porridge. Josh gives me a look, and I respond with a simple tilt of the head.

"Do you want me to grab you some porridge and tea?"

"If it won't be too much trouble," I say with a smile to make me seem innocent. He gives me a knowing smile, and walks over to the counter where they serve the food. I watch him go but soon my sight is covered up by a looming figure. I tilt my head up to make eye contact with some guy who I saw once buying cigarettes from some cheap dealer.

"Um, hello." I try, he chuckles before pulling me out of my chair.

"Hey, pretty boy. Checking out your boyfriend?" He asks in a mocking manner. I glare at him, clenching my jaw while the familiar feeling of anger fills my chest.

"I don't know who you are, but that doesn't mean I'm not willing to punch that shit-mouthed face of yours." I growl.

"Oh you can try," he chuckles. I hate the sound of him chuckling. His roughly 6ft frame looms over my 5'5" frame. I felt my pulse quicken, my jaw clench and my fist clench. I watched him look down at me, trying to make me feel small. "Come on little man, hit me. Do you need me to crouch?" That was all it took. I swung and brought my fist to his stomach, probably hitting his kidney. His breath was labored as he punched my jaw.

"Oh you fuck," I snarl, punching his face. Oh god, I'm going to get suspended. All because this asshole was taunting me. I feel tears prick my eyes, feeling anger build up. Then I feel arms wrap around my waste. I start grinding my heels into his shins, trying to get free from his grip. I start flailing, desperate to make him drop me. I feel him loosen his grip, so I slam my head back hitting his chin. Then I feel the cold floor against my warm skin. 

"Who started this!" a booming voice echoes out into the lunchroom. Well, I'm screwed.

As I follow our headmaster into his office, I felt my stomach drop and my hands hurt. Maybe my hands were hurting because my knuckles are bleeding. I can't tell. All I know is, I feel pain. The door slams shut behind us as we awkwardly stand next to each other. 

"Alek, why? Thats the third time in a month that you've gotten in a fight." He states, as if I don't know this already.

"He was mocking me, and my first thought was to punch him."

"Alekander, I keep giving you these chances and you always seem to push them. I cannot bare another warning." 

“But, sir-"

"Mr. Motkova, you’ve given me no choice but to suspend you for two days. You can talk to your mother about this and maybe she can actually get you to listen.”

“Sir, please don’t. I promise I’ll-“

“Mr. Motkova, don’t push me. Please close the door on your way out."

"I-Okay." I murmur and depart from his room. My mother is going to kill me, slowly. I don’t even know how to explain to her what happened. My locker comes into view as I continue to think about all the possibilities. I spin in the code and my book bag falls out with a little note from Josh.

‘I brought your bag to your locker and I put a scone in it for you :) - Josh’ Hah. At least something good came from it. I place the note in the front pocket of the bag, I pick up my history book so I can at least study for the test. I toss the bag over my shoulder and walk towards the exit of the school. Hopefully, this goes better than last time.


	2. The British Boy

Samuel's POV

The warmth of the duvet smothers me into the bed, while light peaks behind my white curtains. Mornings, the death of all teenagers. I push myself up from the mattress and check the time. It’s too early to even be alive. I roll out of the tangled mess of my cream duvet, only to feel the softness of the carpet. I guess I should head to the washroom, but the carpet is soft. I loud groan escapes my lips, as I push my hands down on the floor to push myself up. I hear a knock against the door.

“Yeah?” I ask from the ground.

“Samuel, hun are you ready for school?” I hear my mother’s soft voice speak from the door.

“I’ve been bonding with the floor but I’ll get up soon.”

“Okay, I’ll put your bag in the lounge.”

“Thanks mum.” I stated while pushing myself off the ground and onto my feet. At least I’ve accomplished getting up which is the hardest thing to complete while preparing for school.

A few minutes later, I have my dark curls almost completely under control. It’s Wednesday which means I only have two days left until I can just relax but also study for any tests. At least the end of the school year is near, which gives me enough energy to finish strong. I walk down the narrow hallway, which leads straight to the lounge. My parents have set up the lounge pretty well, the soft beige couch matched with the pastel pink flowers is a complimentary group along with the green foliage along the window seal. My mum and I share the love of plants in the flat. The news plays in on the telly, talking about some lady and her pissed husband. I could honestly care less about the news. It’s unexciting and usually exaggerated with bloody duff stories. I wander over to the kitchen, with my stomach growling, to see my mother with a plate of eggs and tea.

“Did you get your bag?” She always seems to worry about me.

“Yeah, thank you for breakfast.” I say while taking a bite of the eggs.

“Oh no problem, but are you sure you want to go to school today? You look off colour,” She stresses, touching my face. I smile at her, or as well as I can with a mouth full of food.

“Well, I’m just a bit tired.” I say after I swallow the food. I notice my plates empty and feel a bit sad that the foods gone.

“Okay, I’ll see you after okay?”

“Alright, keep your pecker up mum.” I laugh while walking out of the house with my tea in a little portable cup. The walk to school is quite short, about ten minutes or so. I fiddle with my tie, still trying to figure out how to properly tie it. I’ll just do the best I can. My uniform has a navy coat and tan pants. Under the coat, I have to wear a burgundy sweater and a white dress shirt. The tie itself has navy and burgundy stripes with a white back. I hate these bloody uniforms. The girls have to wear burgundy above the knee skirts and navy calf socks. Rebecca dared me to wear the skirt once, and it was probably the most uncomfortable experience I’ve ever had. Soon the brick structure comes into view with the green campus that is dotted with trees. The campus itself is quite enjoyable with the shade provided from the trees and the fresh grass. The building itself is usually too cold for anyone to properly function and it smells like cinnamon. Honestly, I have no idea where the cinnamon scent comes from but I will just blame Ms. Simmon. Her classroom has the strongest scent of it. I step onto the campus walkway, the sun finally deciding to head up into the sky. Before I can even make two steps, Jasmine and Jackson are by my side.

“Hey, Sam did you notice how easily I chatted up Charlie yesterday at the party?” Jackson asks while Jasmine rolls her eyes.

“We all know she had to be completely pissed before she’d even let you near her,” Jasmine comments making me chuckle and look away. She’s not far off.

“Bollocks, you are only saying that because Jonas didn’t even try to approach you.”

“Oh belt up you little arsehole.” 

“Hey, both of you stop it before you cock up.” I cut in, not because I was irritated but because the headmaster would have their heads on her wall before they go off using that language.

“You are such a mum!”

“And the headmaster would have you detained at Her Majesty’s pleasure!”

“Well, none of us would mind since Jackson is such a twit.”

“The truest statement today, Jasmine.”

“My pleasure,” she remarks with a sly smile.

“Both of you are wankers,” Jack grumbles while readjusting his tie while we approach the front doors. Jas elbows my ribs, basically begging me to respond to him.

“Don’t leave me hanging Jack, tell me how’s your father?” I ask while winking at him. He rolls his eyes and pushes the doors open.

“I hate you both.”

“So rude!” Jasmine cries out dramatically. Rebecca approaches our group, flicking her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder.

“Leave poor Jackie alone,” she says while pouting. “He got nothing yesterday so his pride is still fragile.”

“You’re off your trolley, Rebecca.”

“Says the man who couldn’t get on the job.” By now, we are all evilly chuckling at Jackson. I pat his back, and walk up the stairs. I hear footsteps behind me, which is probably Jackson since his first class is with me. I was right. Jack comes into view with his crooked smile.

“Mate, you are an absolute arsehole.” He states.

“This is the most correct thing you’ve said all day.” I remark.

“You are also my best friend.”

“You are quite the charmer.”

“Oh piss off,” He laughs while shoving me towards the wall. I shove him back. This leads to us basically wrestling in the middle of the hall.

"Stop," I yelp, "I finally did my tie right!"

"You're so lame," he states with a final shove. I glare at him, while fiddling with my tie. I don't even know how to undo it. This is shit. He's a bloody arsehole.

"I'm going to tell your mum so she gives me free food."

"Don't you dare."

"I will, and I'll add tears!"

"Oh my god," he states while looking exasperated. I shoot him a dirty look before finally fixing my tie. How the hell did he manage to completely tie a extra knot in my tie? I stare at him, pure anger (I hope) filling my gaze. He stares back, looking highly confused. I shove him, I have to have the last laugh but he starts chasing me down the hall.

"Stop! We are at the class," I say in hope he leaves me alone. Everyone in the same vicinity of us are just looking at us with major concern. They should just mind their own business. I push my hair back and open the door. Jack, having none of my attitude, pushes me into the room and walks towards his desk.

"You are seriously the most irritating friend I've ever had," he comments while removing the book we are currently reading.

"I would like to take that as a compliment seeing as you don't have many friends."

"I honestly don't know how to respond to your immaturity."

"That's funny coming from your mouth considering you literally shoved me into a wall for telling you how charming you are."

"You just said a jumble of words that I didn't even hear."

"Says the bloke who is off his trolley."

"Says the bloke who-" the bell rings out.

"Good morning class, let's start our lesson!" the teacher starts. Jack just shoots me a glare before looking up at the board.


	3. Dog Days

Alek Pov.

The walk home only included staring blankly at the sidewalk and cars buzzing past me. The constant thought of my mother haunts me. I rather be in 6th hour than be walking back to my house.

The door of my house creeks with every inch that I push it. Something white catches my eye but before I could identify it, it was gone. I pause and stare at the area that I swear I saw it. Soft foot steps ring out throughout the corridor, making me question further what is happening. Before I could register what was going on, a minuscule object hits my torso at full blast. Ice blue eyes stare up at me with curiosity and excitement. A pure Australian Shepard is sat in my lap. Confusion strikes me as his black and pink nose pushes against my stomach.

"Hello there," I say softly. The puppy jumps down and stares at me in anticipation. His soft looking coat puffs out in multiple places, mixing the white and black coloring. Hints of brown cover his torso. I crouch down, opening up my arms for him to come closer.

"Come here, buddy." He bounds over, the nub of a tail wagging at a faster pace then it can handle. "I think I'm going to call you Jace."

Walking to the pet shop was longer then I expected. Jace was put into my room, I pray he doesn't go to the bathroom, to keep him hidden until I return with his supplies. Excitement courses through me as I think about having a puppy finally. Training may be difficult but I can get through it. The bell on the door rings lightly as I push against the handle. The smell of animal food, litter and sod dances into my nose while the sight of animals scurrying around and people mingling with their pets catches my eye. I gaze over the aisles, looking for food. I continue walking towards the aisles, giving up just reading label. What brand? I see a lady restocking the products and head towards her.

"Excuse me?" I say quietly, my voice coming out rough.

"How may I help you?" She says, turning towards me. 'Sophia' her badge read.

"Where may I find the dog food?"

"Oh, follow me please." I watch her turn around, her long, dark auburn hair swinging behind her in a ponytail. She moves swiftly, before we came to a stop in front of shelves of different brands. I look over at her, seeing she is staring back.

"Anything else, sir?"

"What brands do you suggest?" Her face changes from happy into concentration. Sophia's crystal green eyes scan the shelves.

"I would go with this one," she casually states while pulling a yellow and blue bag down from a height I wouldn't have reached. Sophia walks over to me and hands me the bag. The bag was about the length of my torso and the weight of Jace.

"I can ring you up if that's all you need," she offers. 

"Uh, I need to get more supplies."

"Okay, my names Sophia and just come get me when you are ready to check out." I nod and quickly depart from the conversation. The tall shelves open up more walk ways causing a maze of supplies. My eyes scan the rows, looking for the right bowl for Jace. Maybe if I get one with his name on it, or even one with paw prints on it. Actually, I could make that myself instead of spending a bunch of money on it. I spot a perfectly plain silver pair of bowls next to a gray stand. This can work, I could paint the stand for its his name on it. I need a cart, but that also requires asking for said cart. Who needs a cart anyways? I stack the two bowls up as one and place them in side the gray stand. Now if I set the dog food right on top at a horizontal angle, I can pick it up! I'm a genius. Now where should I get toys?

After awkwardly encountering Sophia with my hands completely full and my face hidden behind dog food and toys, I make my way home. The rain has stopped and only left a slight aroma of wet grass in the air. My vans patted against the sidewalk while I hold two bags and a gray stand with dog food on top. I hope I don't accidentally wander into the street while my vision is obstructed. Only one more block until we are at my lane. The sound of cars passing me buzzes in my ear, and the realization hit that I am very close to the road. I stumble a little to my right in hopes of avoiding any accidents.

Another damp and smelly minute and I'm sitting inside my house trying to figure out a safe place for his stand. Well, maybe I should put his name on it first. I pick back up the gray block of wood and carry it to my back porch. The roof has water dripping down into the grass. My small but suitable backyard is mainly grass with a tiny, dark brown tree. I put down the stand and run back inside. I forgot where I put my spray paint. Well, possibly in my room? Oh damn. Jace is still there. I race up the stairs, taking two at a time. I bust open my bedroom door and Jace looks up at me. No mess surrounding him. His little butt walks up to me, shaking from the wagging of his nub. My bottles of spray paint sit pretty next to my cardboard. I need new pieces though for his name. We have some in the garage and I don't think she'll mind as much as I got kicked out of school for a few days. I grab the black spray paint and jog down the stairs, skipping the last three steps. I wander into the garage and find some empty boxes. I just need the lips of the box, an X-acto knife and the cutting board. Shit, wheres the sharpie? I place my finger tips against the ground as I look around. It must've rolled somewhere. I finger tips brush against the marker. Success. I trace out 'J-A-C-E' onto the piece of cardboard then take the knife. It does not look half bad. I take the cardboard and the can of black spray paint out to the patio. On the way out, I grab a mask to cover my face and some goggles.

I would, personally, say it does not look bad. I leave it out their to dry and head up into my room. I remove my paint covered clothes. I guess my black, oversized 'Vans' jumper will do with my sweatpants. I head back downstairs, going down to a certain beat in my head, with Jace in tow. His little paws slipping on some of the steps. The door rattles violently until my mother busts in, her red hair pulled back and her heels in her hand. A twinge of pain arises in my chest. My beautiful mother, my once rock. What have you become? She stumbles towards me, a strain of curses leaving her mouth.

"You! You and your bad habits. Why'd you hurt the kid? H-he did nothing." 

"He started it."

"Well you are such a disappointment. W-why did-" she sniffs"-did you have to be my son. I didn't ask for you!" She cries. A single tear falls from my eyes but I make no noise. 

"I didn't ask to be born."

"Your father- oh he so mean. He left me with you. I hate you!" She sobs as she brings her hand across my face. It goes silent. My cheek stings, and I feel liquid dripping down my cheek. My mother's stare rakes across my face. I turn my head to look directly at her. Confusion fills her gaze.

"I'm tir-tired. I am going to call Jonas." She murmurs as she stumbles up the stairs. My vision gets blurry, my face feels warm and I don't know what happened. Fuck this. I fall onto the couch and everything goes black.


	4. America Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I suck at getting things done on time.

By the time the lunch bell rings out throughout the corridors of the building, Jack has managed to bruise my ribs. The bloke caught me off guard by pushing me down the stairs while we were off to third hour. He was quick, I'll give him that. Jasmine approaches us with slight caution in her movements.

"Why does Sammy look like he's dying inside?" She asks.

"Well, we all know he is so it's not a new look Jazzy." Jackson jokes. I punch him softly in the arm and then look over at Jas.

"He pushed me down the stairs. It's nothing big though, but what an arse." Jasmine laughs and we walk into the dining room, the big oak doors held open. The sight of of teenagers eagerly eating biscuits and crying over homework was possibly the most welcoming sight in the entire school. The faded white and burgundy tiles stretch across the floor while our soft white walls are lined with windows looking off on to the grass that covers the campus. Rounded tan tables scatter across the tiled floor, with approximately six mahogany chairs dotting the ends of the table. My eyes travel towards our usual table that is set near the main window looking out, which I believe everyone appreciates. I notice Rebecca sitting there, her food already displayed on the table, playing with her hair. Something is bothering her. I make my way over to the table, Jasmine and Jackson following.

"Hey Becc, you good?"

"I just wish Jackson wasn't so oblivious to the fact that I like him." She says, loud enough so I can hear but the others cannot. They are suckers for sitting on the opposite side of the table.

"Why don't you just tell him?"

"You simply don't understand the game."

"You are absolutely ridiculous." I state.

"What do you mean?"

"A game? I don't understand how liking someone could be turned into a game."

"It's like cat and mouse. I just need to get him to chase after me and then I'll provide a slight challenge. It'll win him over."

"That sounds like a lot of work."

"Pfft, you wouldn't know how to approach this situation if you actually had interest in anyone here."

"Now you are just judging me," I say with a slight laugh. She rolls her eyes.

"Well when you finally like someone, just message me. I can't have you rushing in head first and scaring them away."

"You are weird." I state, and open my lunch bag. I take notice of the sandwich and crisps my mother packed me, but one thing caught my eye. A raspberry biscuit. Simply the best creation on Earth. Rebecca takes notice of me eyeing up the biscuit. I hear her mumble something along the lines of 'and I'm weird.' before she starts talking to Jackson. I could care less, although I'm still cheering her on, for I have food and this food is going into my stomach. I put the biscuit back and open the wrapping around my sandwich. Peanut Butter and jelly. We couldn't act more American. I open my mouth to take a bite of the delicious wonders but a juice box hits my head. I turn to see Jasmine looking incredibly smug. With a narrow of my eyes, I stare right back at her.

"Can't you see I'm about to have a spiritual moment with my sandwich?"

"Yeah but you also dropped that juice so I gave it back." She responds with a slight head tilt and a her cherry lips form a sly grin. I roll my eyes, my only response to the idiotic behavior around me, and continue the process I was doing. The sandwich taste like heaven.

"He acts like it's the last meal he's ever going to eat."

"Yeah, but remember he has always been this weird around food. Even when he was just two!"

"Why did we stay friends with him?"

"Well. I mean- You guys know why." I put down my sandwich (It's more like a quarter of a sandwich) and look my friends dead on.

"You guys are so rude, the real question is why I'm still friends with scrubs like you."

"Shut your trap, at least my hair isn't crap."

"Jackson, your hair looks like pubic hair." Jasmine chokes on her drink while Rebecca covers her face to hide her laughter. Jackson stares at me for a moment before laughing.

"That's only slightly true, Sam. For they share the same color." Jack says, as if its the biggest thing he's ever revealed. I, once again, roll my eyes.

The loud ring of a bell that signals lunch is coming to a close reminds us that we still have to return to the classes. I have a high dislike towards this part of the day. It's not that I don't enjoy the classes but after lunch, I just want to go lay on the campus. The soft, juniper grass shaded by the Oak trees surrounds my friends and I as we talk just sounds absolutely perfect. Especially if there is a gentle breeze dancing between the blades of grass like a ballerina performing along to a sweet symphony. But, this is a fantasy and I must go to class. The spring waltz will have to wait. My eyes are pulled from the window as I turn around to head back to class.

The last few classes of the day were long, repetitive and basically boring. I can still see the markings on the chalk board when I close my eyes. I will most definitely never see normal ever again. The exit doors come into view as I walk down the wide corridor of the school, which usually means Jasmine and Jackson will appear and continue their discussion. I see Jackson but not Jasmine. Something isn't right.

"Hey man, have you seen Jasmine? Or Rebecca?"

"Uh, no. They are usually with you," I reply although it sounded more like a mumble.

"Hm, odd. Well, want to head to the track since the girls aren't here."

"Thank you for the offer, but I would rather go home and sleep."

"Awe c'mon!" He begs, sounding kind of desperate.

"No, but I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun on the track."

"Yeah thanks, you lazy arsehole."

"Break a leg, seriously." 

"Whatever," Jack mumbles while walking in the general direction of the track. I don't think he understands how important my naps are. Jack might not even understand how important my food is either. His life must be so boring. 'The boring life of Jack' should be a movie. He can be the star, while I am the attractive best friend. Hm, yes. My thoughts get interrupted by my phone buzzing in my left pocket. Odd, I rarely get texts at this time of day. It's from my mother, and reads:

'Please hurry home, I have a surprise for you! - Mom:)' I can't believe she still has a signature. I reply with a quick 'ok' then rush home.

The soft beige door welcomes me as I get closer to the house. Little puddles pool at the uneven dips in the sidewalk which was much expected from the rain on the way home. I grab the metallic knob and open the door of my house. I take notice of my mother and father sitting on the couch, pushing the light cyan pillows into the corners of the couch. This is new. I set my bag down by the end table, then head over to my parents. I sit in the seat across from them, looking at both my parents. My mother's Sable eyes shine with excitement while my fathers Ebony eyes are dark, and show little to no expression. I think he's excited. It's too quiet.

"So, why did you guys want me to come home so early?"

"Well, I have gotten a great job opportunity but we will have to move." My mom speaks slowly.

"Alright, what neighborhood?" I ask, relaxing a bit.

"Um-"

"Son, we will be moving to America." My father speaks out, "Your mother has found a wonderful job within a company Seattle based and this will open us up to newer experiences."

"I- I don't know how to feel, will I at least finish school here?" I stress. 

"Yes," my mum reassures me.

"Okay, uh should I start packing?"

"That would be helpful."

"Alright," I say while departing from the room. America? I won't even come close to fitting in. Plus, I don't know where 'Seattle' is. Who even names a place 'Seattle'. I'm guessing it's by a sea but I don't exactly know what the rest of the word means. This is a giant mystery and I must find the answer. I walk into my room, the familiarity embracing me. I grab my laptop off the desk and make myself comfy within the pillows lining the head of my bed. My browsing position complete. Now where in God's name is 'Seattle'. Hm, city of Washington? Wait, I am moving to the capital of America? Oh, Washington D.C. is a city while Washington is a 'state'. All this America stuff is highly confusing. I groan, running my hands through my hair. I have to tell my friends, they are important too.

I have been laying on my bed for about 30 minutes trying to figure out who to text first and how to explain the fact that the group will become a little smaller. Maybe Jackson, I mean he's my best mate and yeah, he can be a terrible person but that doesn't make me hate him. I grab my phone from the side table. I scroll through my contacts and find Jackson's stupid photo on my phone. He may still be on the track though, I'll just text him.

A few minutes later, my phone sends a ding into the music filled room. Oh he finally answered. I unlock my phone and see Hey, Alek whats wrong? Well, he seems to get straight to the point. I quickly type back a reply, explaining how my mom is taking a new job and how I will have to move. This is a giant mess. I just wanted to spend the rest of my teen years with my friends. I probably won't meet anyone who likes me at all. I rub my face and yawn. I should nap, but I should also listen to music. I can just do both. I wrap myself up in my cream duvet, and grab my white pillows to bury myself in. I feel the soft spring breeze through the crack of my window, bringing in the smell of the roses from my mother's garden in the back. I wish I could stay here forever. I would never have to go outside and interact with anyone. Maybe if I stay here forever I won't have to move to a new place. I hear my phone ding and I reach over to grab it. The screen shows '1 new message from Jackson'. I wonder what he said. I unlock the phone and read Well, I hope you aren't moving too far;) oh he doesn't know. I send him a photo of the United States and hopes he gets the message. I hate confrontation, whether it's something small like who ate the popcorn or something big like 'who stole the bank money'. I mean, I wouldn't be the type of person to steal money from a bank but you never know. My phone once again dings but this time I ignore it. Maybe if I fall asleep, all my problems will go away. That's actually not a bad idea, sleep sounds very nice right now. A soft beat fills my room, sounding almost like a lullaby. Perfect. I curl myself into a tight ball, as my big duvet covers me completely while my bed welcomes me into its warm embrace.


End file.
